


Sweet Treats

by Ava_now



Series: Barisi Dads AU [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Poor Jesse, Trick or Treating, a mini whump fic for Jesse Rollins, halloween carnivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now
Summary: Sonny and Rafael take Noah, Jesse, Billie, and their daughter Marlene to a Halloween carnival.





	Sweet Treats

“I know, I know,” Rafael told Liv as he checked his watch, balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder. “We should be there by six, if Sonny’s gotten Marley ready. You and Rollins are going to meet us at the school by eight, right?”

“Yes,” she replied quickly, and he could hear Noah in the background calling her. “I’ve got to go...Batman needs my costuming skills.”

Chuckling as he pulled out his keys, he told her goodbye, then pocketed the phone as he opened the door. He was met with an immediate squeal from his two-year old.

“PAPI!” Marlene squealed at the top of her lungs and took off running in his direction. “Wook at me, Papi! Do you know who I am? Wemember?”

He laughed and bent down. “Um...a princess?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“Hmm...a witch?”

“No, Papi! You know who I am! I’m the Cat in the Hat!”

He tousled her hair. “You’re missing your hat, Cat,” he teased, winking at her. “Where’s Daddy?”

“In his bedroom gettin’ weady. We gotta go get Noah and Jesse.” She poked him in the hip. “You gotta get weady too, wight?”

He sighed. He had tried desperately to talk her out of making him dress up this year, but Marley had been adament. And once she and Sonny had come up with their themed costumes, he knew he’d never get out of it. “We need you, Raf,” Sonny reasoned, as though this ridiculous costume was rational in any way. “There’s got to be two of us. It’s in the story.”

That’s right. He’d been assigned the role of Thing 2.

*

They arrived at Liv’s place a few minutes before six, and he was already irritated with the wig. It was uncomfortable and made his head sweat. “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t have been other characters in that story,” he grumbled under his breath to Sonny. “You said yourself I’m more like the goldfish. I could have been the boy. You could have been Sally. Hell, I would have even considered Sally. At least she didn’t have a wig.”

Marlene tossed a frown over her shoulder at her papi. “You not a girl, Papi.”

“I”m not a Thing, either. Besides, Halloween is all about being something that you’re not. I could dress up as a girl.”

Just then Liv opened the door. “Look at you guys!” She bent down to Marley’s level. “Let me guess...you’re a black cat, with a tie and a tall hat...I bet you’re the Cat in the Hat!” Marley laughed, nodding, and Liv stood back up. “You’ll have to keep an eye on your Thing 1 and Thing 2 here, Marlene...don’t let them mess up my house.” She held the door open so they could enter, and Rafael didn’t miss the opportunity to roll his eyes. Liv was smirking and elbowed him in the side. “Love the hair,” she teased, and he elbowed her back.

“Unca Sonny!” Jesse came tearing across the room, crashing into Sonny’s legs and wrapping her arms around them. “We gonna trick or treat! And Momma said I can eat candy!”

“Momma said two pieces,” Amanda clarified, holding Billie in her arms. She narrowed her eyes at Sonny. “And don’t be weak, Carisi. You better tell her no.”

Sonny scowled at her. “I’m perfectly capable of setting appropriate limits,” he responded, then regarded the four-year old clinging to his knees.

“I’m a firefighter,” she told him, as though he couldn’t figure it out.

“I’m the cat in the hat,” Marlene exclaimed proudly, standing next to Jesse. “And my daddy is Thing 1 and my papi is Thing 2.” She glanced back at Rafael. “But he wants to be a girl.”

Rafael felt his eyes roll again.

Jesse started laughing. “Your dads are funny.”

Noah appeared from the back of the apartment, holding his cape. “Hey, can somebody help me put this on?” Liv reached for it and hooked it onto his costume as he adjusted his mask. “Okay, I’m ready.” Examining Rafael’s shirt, he said aloud, “Thing 2. Like from Cat in the Hat?”

“Yep!” Marlene answered him before Rafael could. “We from the Cat in the Hat!”

Noah looked back at his mom. “That’s clever, isn’t it, Mom?” He turned around to face Marlene again. “I’m Batman.”

“I wike Batman. Do you wike Wonda Woman? My papi says I gonna be a wonda woman when I growed up.”

“That’s cool,” Noah said. “Are we gonna go, Uncle Sonny?”

“As soon as Aunt Amanda puts Billie in her stroller,” Sonny answered as Amanda strapped the baby in snugly.

“She’s a ghost!” Jesse told them. “A spooky, spooky ghost!”

“Okay, guys,” Sonny told the three older kids, “Remember, we hold hands and stay together, even at the party. Your moms are gonna meet us at the party in a little while. You might have to wait a few minutes to do what you want at the party, but we will take turns picking what we’d like to do. Got it?”

Noah Jesse, and Marlene nodded.

“And remember to listen to Uncle Sonny and Uncle Rafi,” Liv reminded them, as she heard Amanda add a firm YES.

*

“You do realize the last time I dressed up for a Halloween party I went as Han Solo, which was far cooler than this.” They were watching the kids skip toward the school gym, where the majority of the carnival activities were being held.

“I do remember that, because I went as Luke Skywalker. Do you remember  _ that? _ ” Sonny grinned at the memory. “I was a hella sexy too. And if my memory serves correctly, you would agree.”

“Yeah, I agree. Tell me again why we don’t have a little Princess Leia?”

“Because we agreed she could pick this year. It’s not MY fault that you chose to read the Cat in the Hat to her right after discussing costumes.”

“Hmph.” Rafael watched as the kids took in the enormity of the gym, standing together. “I guess we should be responsible and catch up,” he mused. “They’re actually being quite good waiting for us.”

They gathered the kids and agreed to do the spooky inflated climber first, and Barba helped everyone get their shoes off while Carisi sat on the bleachers and took Billie out of her stroller. “Now be careful, Marley,” he called as she took off after Noah and Jesse. Sitting next to Sonny, he sighed, “She’s so worried about being left behind.”

Sonny chuckled. “I think she was born that way, babe.” Bouncing Billie on his knee, he made funny faces at her until she laughed.

Rafael shook his head. “You’re ridiculous. No wonder she loves you.” He patted Sonny’s knee, then stood. “I’m gonna go spot our daughter as she tries that crazy inflated slide.”

“You’re being a smother mother,” Sonny told him, but Rafael ignored the comment and headed toward the kids.

*

“I wanna win a cake,” Jesse told him as they made their way over to the cake walk. “I wanna win the big pumpkin head one right there.”

Rafael craned his head to see a jack o’lantern cake standing out in a variety of fresh-baked cakes on the cake table. Next to it was a tray of brownies that looked to be delectable. He felt his stomach rumble and fantasized briefly of stealing one. “Do you guys know how to play?” he asked, and Noah and Jesse immediately nodded. Marlene looked at him, brow furrowed. Her expression looked so much like his own at times he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He pointed at the circle. “See, Marley? You walk on the numbers, and when the music stops, you stand on one by yourself. Then they pick a number, and that person wins a cake.”

“Cake?” He saw her eyes widen, and she began to jump up and down. “I wanna win a cake, Papi! I want one!”

“Well, you can play in a minute...but remember, you might not win. It’s okay if you don’t win. It’s supposed to be a fun game.”

“I want cake,” Marley repeated. “Big cake. I wike chocolate.”

He sighed nervously, realizing his daughter’s limited understanding of games. “I know.”

As new players entered the cake walk, Rafael nodded toward the circle. “Okay, guys. Your turn.” He watched as they found spots to stand. Noah pointed out a spot for Marley, and she stood on it, looking around, then smiled and waved at him. “Hi Papi!” she called. “I’m wight here!” He waved back and couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm. The music started and the children began to walk in a circle. Marlene hopped from number to number happily while Noah carefully maintained his pace and speed with the group. Rafael then glanced at Jesse, and in typical Jesse format, she was spinning and doing ballet-type leaps. He said an internal prayer that the kid didn’t kick anyone.

The music stopped and Noah helped Marlene to settle on her number, then stepped on his. Jesse was a couple people away from them and was holding her hands in a prayer position and hopping up and down. As much as his own daughter kept him running, Jesse Rollins was larger than life. He often joked with Sonny about how near impossible it must be to keep so much personality in such a tiny body. 

“Seven!” 

Noah’s eyes got big and he looked at Marlene, saying, “I won!”

Marlene clapped her hands and laughed. “You WINNED, Noah! You winned a cake! Yay!”

Rafael found himself pleasantly surprised at how well his daughter was taking the fact that she didn’t win. His heart swelled watching her joyfully embrace her friend, and the game leader congratulated Noah and led him over to the cake table. Other children came to play but Marlene stayed on her spot. “I play again, wight Papi?” He nodded at her, smiling, until he felt a light tug at his tee shirt.

Jesse was looking up at him, eyes tearful and bottom lip quivering. “I didn’t win,” she told him, and he could see she was about a nanosecond away from bursting into tears.

He knelt down. “That’s okay, Jess. Sometimes we don’t win. Marlene didn’t win either.”

She nodded, and he could see she was valiantly fighting her tears...and losing. A moment later she was crying, chest heaving and shoulders shaking, and he pulled her into a hug. “I...wanted...the...punkin...cake…” she sobbed into his shoulder. 

“I know, sweetie. I know you did.” He scooped Jesse up and carried her back over to the bench where Sonny and Billie were. They could see Marley still playing the cake walk game, and Noah was heading toward them with a huge smile and the big tray full of brownies.

“What’s wrong, Jess?” Sonny asked her as Rafael sat down next to him, settling Jesse in his lap. “Are you gonna be ready to go trick or treating in the classrooms soon?”

Jesse sniffled again. “I wanted that punkin cake but Noah winned.”

“Hey guys!” Noah greeted, grinning. “Lookit! Hey Jess, want a brownie? I got brownies so we all can have some!”

Jesse turned her head slightly to see the brownies. “It’s not the punkin cake.”

“No,” Rafael agreed, taking a brownie for himself, “but it’s really good...want one?”

Noah took a bite of his brownie. “You should have one ‘cause you’re sad. Momma says chocolate makes everything better.”

Sonny laughed. “Uncle Rafa would agree with that. So would Marley. Speaking of which…” He nodded toward Marley, who was running toward them. She collided with Sonny’s knees.

“Sorry guys,” she said, a bit out of breath. “I didn’t winned. Can I have a chocolate piece? I wike chocolate!” Noah handed her a brownie, and she quickly took a big bite, frosting smearing on her mouth and cheeks. “Thanks, Noah! Thanks for winning for us!”

“I didn’t win the punkin cake,” Jesse told her as she took another bite of her brownie.

Marley patted Jesse’s shoulder. “That’s okay...that’s okay honey...we wike chocolate too!”

Rafael and Sonny looked at each other and grinned. “Okay,” Sonny said, “let’s clean your faces and go trick or treat for a bit!”

*

The school had set up trick-or-treating down one hallway, with several stations in each room. A few of the rooms were theme-decorated. They made their way room to room, station to station, along with dozens of other children. After a couple of rooms, Sonny tapped Rafael on the shoulder. “Your turn,” he said, handing Billie to him. “My arms are gonna fall off.”

“That’s what a stroller is for, genius,” Rafael returned, but balanced the baby on his hip. Sonny winked at him, then joined the kids, who were collecting treats from yet another station. All three were giggling and excitedly showed Sonny the treats they had received, before leading the way to the next room.

They made their way down the hall slowly, until Sonny finally checked his watch and announced it was time for them to go back to the gym. “It’s almost eight. Mommas are gonna be meeting us there.”

“But we still have a few more rooms!” Noah argued. “We haven’t finished.”

“Yeah,” Jesse added, “there’s some more we haven’t gone to!”

“Yeah!” Marley piped up. “There’s more!”

Sonny shook his head. “I know there is, but we have enough candy, and your moms are gonna get worried if we aren’t there. So let’s go, guys.” Grudgingly, the three kids turned around to head back to the gym, with Sonny, Rafael, and Billie following behind.

*

“Can I play the cake game again, Untle Sonny?” Jesse asked as Marley and Noah settled on the bleachers with Rafael and Billie. “Please? They still got the punkin cake!”

Sonny glanced down at the little girl. Her face was so hopeful he didn’t have the heart to tell her no. “Okay,” he agreed, “but just until your mom comes.”

“Hey Uncle Rafa,” Noah said excitedly, “we could all play so Jesse has a better chance to get that cake! And you can play with Billie!”

Sonny elbowed Rafael. “It’s not a bad idea. There’s not a lot of kids still playing. And she really wants that cake.”

“Has it occurred to anyone that maybe that cake is gross since nobody’s chosen it yet?” he grumbled at Sonny, but stood up to follow the kids over to the cakewalk. Marlene grabbed Sonny’s hand, and he shared a spot with her. A few other kids joined them.

The music started, and they all followed one another in a circle. Jesse was hopping number to number, and Marley was skipping with Sonny’s hand in hers. Noah glanced over at him and smiled. He smiled back, despite feeling ridiculous, and Billie reached out and squeezed his nose, then laughed. “That’s funny, huh, little girl?” he teased. “Should Uncle Rafa squeeze your nose too?” He gently tweaked her nose and she giggled again. The music stopped and they found a number.

“Twelve!”

He felt Sonny tap him on the shoulder. “Hey, good work, Uncle Rafa! Now maybe we can do something other than walk in circles.” Rafael snorted, then stepped out of the circle to go to the cake table. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jesse running toward him until he didn’t. He turned to the side in time to see her land on her belly and hit her chin, then burst into tears.

Sonny scooped her up and they moved to the bleachers again. “It’s okay, love,” he soothed, and wiped the blood from her bottom lip with some napkins somebody passed him. A moment later he had a bag of ice, and pressed it to her lip, rocking her carefully. 

“Is she okay, Uncle Sonny?” Noah asked, a concerned look on his face. Marley squeezed her body in between Noah and Sonny, regarding Jesse carefully, who was now hiccuping. 

“Yeah, Daddy. Is Jesse otay?” Marley reached over and kissed Jesse’s hand.

“I think so,” he answered, inspecting Jesse’s lip more closely. “You bit your lip, huh, sweetie?”

She sniffled again. “Yeah. It hurts.” She leaned against his shoulder. “I don’t think I like this party.”

“Well, I think it’s about to get better,” Sonny told her as he saw Rafael and Billie walking toward them with the pumpkin cake, and Liv and Amanda following.

“Look who I found,” Rafael announced, nodding toward the women. “Mommas!”

Jesse started to cry again. “I fell down and bited my lip, Momma. It hurts.”

Amanda leaned down and took a look at Jesse’s lip. “I think you’ll be okay, sweetie. Did you see what Uncle Rafa has for you?”

Jesse looked around and suddenly saw the pumpkin cake in Rafael’s hand, and her eyes grew large. “My punkin cake!” she squealed delightedly. “My precious punkin cake! Thank you, Untle Rafa! Thank you thank you thank you!!!”

*

“Daddy,” Marley asked as Sonny and Rafael tucked her in to bed, “why did everyone get a cake but not me?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, smiling and kissing her cheek. “Probably because you and I are really good at making cakes. So we don’t need to win one.”

“Can we make a chocolate one tomorrow? For Papi to share? He wikes chocolate...wight, Papi?”

Rafael leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Yes ma’am. Chocolate is very good.”

“I wike Halloween.” Marley pulled her covers up, then yawned. “You guys were good things. And my cat was awesome.”

“Yes it was.” Sonny flipped the light out. “Goodnight, sweetheart. We love you.”

“Te amo, Daddy. Te amo, Papi.”


End file.
